CryAOTick Ink3
by kioki100
Summary: Read and find out


Cry-AOT-ick Ink~3

Author's note:

Not any of this may be accurate information and I can't read minds ok? This is why it is called Fan _**fiction**_. It's especially not accurate periodically.

_**Prologue:**_ His cat-like ears twitched when he heard the sound of a soothing voice speaking, in a story-like manner. It was odd, but it seemed as if the voice was speaking to him. Almost like…the voice was telling him about his own life. He got up from where he was sitting and started walking towards the voice, out of this land of Creepy Pasta. Why was it called that anyway? There's no pasta here…let alone creepy pasta. The voice became louder and he suddenly came across a place with a sour smell. The place was dark and there was what looked like a sign on a door a bit further away. He looked around; it looked like some sort of shop. There was what seemed like some kind of small pellet pf food. He climbed up onto the counter next to the sour smelling pellet. He picked one up and sniffed it, sour, of course. He took a bite and the scene started fading into a different scenery.

_**Cry's POV~:**_

Cry woke up to the sound of his alarm clock going off. He got up and went to go take a shower; he started the water and sighed as the warm water poured down his back. Fifteen minutes later he stepped out and threw on some clothes. Cry put on some shoes and went to check the mail. There were a couple spam letters, a bill and nothing else. He went back inside. Cry went into his room and sat down at his computer, he didn't have a game to record at the moment and his subscribers wanted a 'Cry reads' video so he was going to record himself reading IckBarr Bigelsteine, a Creepy Pasta story, Cry could never find out why the 'pasta' in 'Creepy pasta' was there…he just knew it was called that for some odd reason, maybe because there's so many creepy things the number would be the equivalent of the number of strands of pasta in an average bowl? Who knows? Cry pulled up the website that contained the story he was going to read and started recording his voice. '_When I was a small child, I was terrified of the dark. I still am, but back when I was around six years old I couldn't go a full night without crying out for one of my parents to search beneath my bed or in my closet for whatever monster I thought was waiting to eat me. Even with a night-light, I would still see dark shapes moving around the corners of the room, or strange faces looking in on me from my bedroom window…' _Cry started getting the sensation something was happening, somewhere, but he continued reading and ignored the feeling. Cry's cat decided that it knew how to read and meowed. "Cat! You don't know how to read trust me! You don't understand!" he said and silenced the cat. When Cry finished reading he stopped recording and made a screen text to put in so it would be a video, he edited the end so it would fade out and then saved the file. He uploaded the video and added to the playlist 'Cry Reads' then looked around his room and sighed…what should he do with the rest of the day? Cry got up and decided to eat something he was kind of hungry. _Doll's POV~_ He faded into another place, it soon became a clearer image and he looked around. There was a sound of things clattering from another room, he jumped a little and hid behind what appeared to be a very large seat to him. The clattering sounds continued then ceased. A man came out of the room and sat at a chair, he turned on a device against the wall and started eating a sandwich. The doll managed a glace at the man, and his teeth. _Cry's POV~_ Cry had the strange feeling something, or someone, was watching him, but how could they in his own house? Unless they were outside a window or someone was really good at hiding. He looked around the room, he didn't see anything, but he thought he saw a slight movement by a chair across the room. Cry was starting to feel something weird was going on. Maybe his sister was messing with him…? But his sister wasn't very good at sneaking up on him so it couldn't be her…he decided to check out the chair, but first he got a broom. Cry slowly approached the chair from which he had seen movement and quickly walked behind it took check it out. On the floor, lying there was a doll with pointed teeth, floppy cat ears, and big white eyes. The doll was standing up, like it was doing it itself. 'No way…' he thought 'There's no way this could be happening.' Cry had a good enough memory to know the name of this doll, from what he just read, this doll was most definitely, Ickbarr. _Ickbarr's POV~_ Ickbarr stared up at the man in front of him, he should've hidden in another place when he saw the figure approach, but somehow he knew the man wasn't going to hurt him. The man's eyes were far away, distant. Ickbarr looked up at him a grinned, showing his razor sharp teeth. The man looked at him and started to back up. "Uh, no wait! I wasn't trying to _scare_ you!" his voice came out a little strange, like a voice you would expect from creepy pasta, not that many in creepy pasta had a voice. Especially Slenderman, poor guy couldn't say a word so he took anger out on woman and children, he really did feel bad for him, but he could really use some anger management classes, everyone in Creepy pasta could. The man looked at Ickbarr, he was obviously creeped out "I'm Ickbarr Bigelsteine." He said "What's your name?" Ickbarr asked. "How is this happening?!" the man said frustrated. "Well, nice to meet you 'how is this happening'." Ickbarr said sarcastically, at that the man laughed a bit. "I'm going crazy, or maybe I'm in a dream and I should just play along," the man muttered. "My name is Cry," he said and Ickbarr looked at him. "Well don't we both have strange names!" he said and Cry laughed harder than he had earlier. "It's not my real name, I don't really like straight out telling it to anyone I don't know, but seeing as you're a doll I guess I can tell you my real name." Cry said and then resumed talking "My name is Ryan," he said. Ickbarr nodded, finding it strange too, but didn't say anything. "No last name?" Ickbarr asked. "I do, but I don't really see the point of telling you my last name when no one really refers to one another from their last name unless they don't live in the U.S. or are gym coaches or teachers," he said. "Well, I introduced my full name, but since you gave me two names I guess that'll do. I'll just call you Cry anyway, ok?" Ickbarr asked. "Sounds fine with me, can I call you Ick?" Cry asked. "I…" looking up at Cry he nodded, he already knew the story from which he was created. Cry looked at him apologetically, as if he was sorry for asking, when really Ickbarr was the one that killed the man he was to protect when he ran out of teeth to give him. Ick didn't want the same thing to happen to this Cry he had just met, though he was from a horror story land and the inevitable would probably happen, but for now Ick wasn't hungry and was starting to like Cry, he was nice despite being kind of hysterical earlier. "How did you get here?" Cry asked Ick when neither of them were saying anything. Ickbarr told him the story of how he got here, the place that was dark and sour, and that he slowly was molded into this world. Cry nodded, his facial expression thoughtful. "Say, that stuff you ate, was it hard to chew, but kind of melted as you ate it?" he asked and Ick nodded. Cry laughed. "I think you ate some sour candy, which incidentally is my favorite kind," he said and looked away, looking at a shelf of books. _Cry's POV~_

Cry stared at the shelf of books and stood up, walking towards the shelf he looked at one particular book, Ink heart, anyone who read pretty much knew the plot of this story. A guy could read so well he made anything he was reading come alive. He took the book off the shelf; maybe there was something in here that could help him if things got out of hand. This may be a dream, but in some video games dreams can be dangerous, so why not take it seriously? Cry picked up Ick before he could protest and went into his room. He threw the book on the bed and set Ick down on the desk. "What am I going to do with you?" he thought aloud. Ick looked at him and asked, "Do you ever have really scary, realistic nightmares?" he asked. Cry laughed. "I'm in a dream right now, so you wouldn't really need to guard me, would you?" he said and Ick looked up at him with a puzzled expression. Cry thought for a second, maybe thinking of something would satisfy the doll. He thought of Slender and shivered. Ick saw this and asked, "What's wrong?" "I was just thinking of Slender," Cry said and Ickbarr laughed. "Slender's just mad about not being able to talk." Ick said and looked at Cry "But if he comes, I'll defend you." He said. Cry sat there thinking about nothing in particular, when it hit him that tomorrow was Saturday and he didn't have any energy drinks, or beer for that matter. "I need to go to the liquor store," he said and Ick looked a little sad. "Can I come too?" Ick asked "No way, if I carried around a cre-" Cry stopped, seeing Ick's sad expression. Cry sighed and shrugged. "I guess if you are in my pocket or hood it would be ok," he said and looked away. Looking back, he saw Ick smile, with that semi-creepy smile of his. Cry put on his hoodie and grabbed his car keys from on top of his dresser. Cry picked Ick up and put him in his hoodie pocket gently, making sure his head didn't pop out of the pocket Cry walked out of the house, got in his car and started driving.

Ickbarr's POV~

Ick lay there in Cry's pocket, feeling warm from his body behind the fabric. The warmth almost made Ick fall asleep, and then he remembered dolls weren't able to sleep, which is what made stuffed animals perfect for guarding children and anyone else who needed it. Cry pulled the vehicle to a stop and Ick was jerked up when Cry got out of the car. Hearing the door of the car shut Ick looked out of the pocket opening. There was a mostly empty space with yellow lines where few cars were sitting. Ick shrank back into the pocket when Cry gently put his hand over the opening. Instead, Ick focused on the warmth radiating from Cry and wondered how he could feel it.

Cry's POV~

Cry got out of the car and felt the lump in his hoodie pocket shift. Then he felt Ick shift again. Cry covered the opening to his pocket gently and felt Ick shrink back and still. He walked into the liquor store and headed straight to the beverages. Cry picked up a few of his favorite beers and energy drinks then headed to the counter to pay for them. Cry happened to pass the candy section of the liquor store and Ick suddenly shifted, half falling out of Cry's pocket and into Cry's hand Ick attempted to regain balance and composure, Cry sighed. "Why did you do that?" Cry whispered harshly. "I could've not caught you!" Ick had a sorry expression on his face as he said "There was sour candy and I thought you might want some…" Cry shook his head "Just because there's something I may want doesn't mean it's an absolute need." He said "But if you want some, I guess I could get a small box of Razzles…" he said and smiled. Across the isle there was a woman looking at him like he was a psycho. Cry put Ick back in his pocket and casually picked up a box of Razzles then walked calmly up to the counter. After Cry had bought the stuff he had picked out he drove home, Ick laying against him in his pocket.

Ickbarr's POV~

Ick shifted again when Cry got out of the car once more. Cry walked through the door of the house and locked it behind him. He walked to his room and shut the door, holding out his hand Cry coaxed Ick onto his palm. Ick was set down onto the desk and Cry sat down, and turned on his computer. He typed something in to a box and pulled up a program called 'Steam'. He clicked on a game and started talking to people randomly. "What is this?" Ick asked looking at the screen. "This is Garry's mod, it's a computer game," he replied and continued with the game. Ick watched Cry play the game with interest. Later on, after a few hours Ick became bored and impatient. Cry closed the game; he was probably bored of it too. "So what do you want to do Ick?" Cry asked looking at him. Ick thought for a moment, "Let's eat Razzles," he said and Cry chuckled. "Already? Okay, I guess if you want to," he replied and got the box of candy from the other side of his desk. Cry opened the box and handed Ick a candy.

Cry's POV~

Later on, when it was getting dark and Cry was getting a bit tired he decided to go to sleep. Cry picked Ick up from off the desk and set him onto his bed. "I'm going to go to sleep soon, so I'm going to um…get undressed now," Cry said and took off his hoodie, shirt, and jeans. Cry looked back at Ick and saw he was kind of uncomfortable. He crept under the covers on his bed and turned over to look at Ick. Ick was looking the other way and Cry closed his eyes.

Ickbarr's POV~

Ick kept a look out for any signs of night creepers. That's what Ick called them, because they crept into your dreams at night and slowly drained your soul. They generally targeted someone weak of heart and mind 'So Cry should be safe…' he thought, but kept a lookout nonetheless. Growing a bit weary Ick decided to see how Cry was going. He looked over at Cry and if dolls could blush he would've; he could clearly see that his legs were sprawled out under the cover. 'He must be one of those people that move a lot in their sleep…' he thought. The night passes smoothly and Cry was waking up. The way he was shifting around under the cover revealed that much…Ick watched for a second then turned back around.

Cry's POV~

Cry shifted around for a bit under the cover of his bed and decided to actually get up. He sat up and looked at Ick. Ick was facing the door and glanced at Cry before turning back around quickly. 'S-so…you're awake,' Ick stuttered, still facing the door. 'Uh huh,' he yawned and pulled back the covers. At that moment Ick fell off of the desk where he was keeping watch. Cry rushed over to him 'Are you alright?' he asked and Ick got up and looked the other way as he spoke; 'I'm fine…I'm made of fabric.' Cry looked at him puzzled. Ick seemed uncomfortable, and then Cry remembered that he just woke up. He quickly walked over to his clothes and stepped inside the bathroom. Cry took a shower, dressed then walked back into the room. 'So what are you going to do today?' Ick asked. Cry thought for a moment. 'I'll probably record and edit a video,' Cry replied. Ick looked at him with curiosity 'What's a video?' he asked. Cry laughed and said 'It's a…record of moving pictures, but particularly this is going to be of a game,' and sat down at the desk. Ick looked at him and asked 'Can I watch?' Cry thought for a moment and said 'I guess, but don't make a sound,' and put a finger over his mouth and smiled. Cry turned his computer on and logged in. He started up his software and brought up the game he was playing.

Ick's POV~

Ick watched as Cry walked around aimlessly in the game he was playing and listened when he spoke into a metal thing that he called a microphone. Ick spotted something Cry missed, but didn't speak. Cry ended up bringing up a guide and faceplaming himself. Ick laughed a little bit and Cry looked over at him 'You saw it didn't you?' he asked and Ick nodded and laughed a little harder. Cry put his head in his hands and sulked for about ten seconds. Ick stopped laughing and walked over to Cry 'Um…Sorr-,' he didn't finish because Cry suddenly jumped out and made a loud noise. Ick stood there with Cry in his face and just stared at him. 'What was that?' Ick asked and looked at Cry like he was an idiot. 'I was trying to scare you…' Cry said and looked at him as asking for a reason why he wasn't scared. 'I fight monsters, I don't get scared easily.' Ick said and looked at the computer screen. 'Shouldn't you finish what you were doing?' he asked and looked up at Cry. Cry was leaning back in his chair with his hands over his eyes and the chair squeaked as he sat back up, he let out a moan. Cry continued playing the game and eventually stopped the recording. Cry looked at Ick and poked him. There was a moment of silence before Ick asked what he was doing. 'I don't want to hurt you so this is all I can do.' He said simply and Ick just stared and him and said 'Whatever sinks your boat.' 'Shouldn't that be 'float your boat'?' 'Where I'm from we say 'sink' your boat.' Cry laughed for a minute and then asked 'Well, I'm going to edit this so, what are you going to do?' Ink looked up at him and shrugged 'Watch, I guess…' then sat down on a spot on the desk.

Cry's POV~

Cry looked at the small doll sitting next to him. He was starting to believe he was having hallucinations…and growing a bond with them. Only, it was only one hallucination…so technically he was growing a bond with Ick. Cry blushed at the thought of that. Thankfully, Ick was staring at the computer screen so he didn't see his face. Cry began to edit the video and became very focused on doing the task at hand, which was weird for him because he can't concentrate very easily.

Ick's POV~

Ick watched as the man known to many as Cry move an object on the desk and play back his own voice and the way he was playing the game. 'Maybe this is all a game…' Ick thought 'It has to end…' he looked at Cry's concentrated expression and smiled his toothy, creepy smile. Suddenly, Ick felt something…he didn't know what because it's hard for him to feel anything but hunger. He was going to ask Cry about it, but decided that he was too busy to bother. Ick laid own and stared at the ceiling.

Cry's POV~

Cry stretched after he finished editing the video and looked over at Ick. Ick was lying down and looking at the ceiling. Cry put his cheek on his hand and continued to look at Ick. He eventually turned his head to see Cry looking at him. Cry quickly looked away and started to stare at the ceiling himself. Cry could feel Ick still looking at him and after a while he said 'Hey Cry…how do you feel?' Cry looked at him with a raised eyebrow… 'Like skin…?' he said sounding puzzled. Ick shook his head and said 'No like…how do you…feel happy…or sad? How do you feel emotions?' Cry looked at him. 'Well I don't know…I can explain what emotions are, but not how I get them or control them…' Ick looked down and said 'Okay, explain them to me.' 'Well…' Cry said 'Happiness is enjoying life…being content…sadness is when you feel like life is a bit overrated or something made you feel not happy.' He stopped for a second 'There's one…an emotion…called love that makes you feel like you could do anything or be with someone for the rest of your life and never be sad again…it's a complicated emotion…love.' He finished and looked at Ick who was looking back at him. 'I'm happy with you.' Ick said, breaking the silence. Cry blushed and looked away 'Well I wouldn't want to make you feel bad…' he said and then Ick touched Cry's hand. 'Hey, Cry?' he said 'Yeah?' 'How much do you love me?' Cry laughed, he was getting uncomfortable, but decided to answer with a quote from the story; after all he was in it. 'More than anything in the world.'

Ick's POV~

Ick looked at Cry and started to break the laws of physics, he blushed. Ick looked away. 'What are you going to do now?' he asked and he could feel Cry's gaze upon him. 'Well…I'm going to take a nap if that's okay with you…you can play a game on the computer if you want,' and he walked over to his bed, he just lay on it with his eyes closed and with his clothes still on, thankfully. Ick didn't think he could take another Cry with only underwear on. Ick decided to discover what this 'computer' was. He looked at the screen and played with the object on the desk that Cry called a 'mouse' though it looked nothing like one. Ick found out that the mouse controlled the moving hand on the screen. Ick clicked the start button on the bottom left hand corner of the screen. Ick clicked the words that read 'Google Chrome' and a window popped up. He clicked another word that read 'Youtube'. Somehow one thing led to another and Ick wound up finding a video that read 'How to kiss' and by the end of it Ick's face was red and he exited the window. Ick made his way down off the desk and over to Cry's bed. Ick watched Cry sleep and lay next to him. Cry's breathing was soft and steady. Slowly, Ick inched closer and closer to Cry and eventually was not even an inch apart from him. Figuring, since he was asleep Cry wouldn't care if he just…Ick leaned close to Cry's lips and softly pressed his against Cry's. After backing away from Cry he tucked himself under Cry's chin and breaking more and more rules of physics…fell asleep next to him.

Cry's POV~

Cry dreamt of Ick when he fell asleep. He woke up when he felt something pressing against his lips. He opened an eye to see Ick the quickly shut it again after seeing Ick. His cheeks were burning. He felt Ick position himself under his chin, after that he was still. Cry looked down at him and smiled then fell back asleep.

Ick's POV~

Ick dreamt of Cry…the only dream he had ever had. Cry and him were lying in his bed and Ick wasn't a doll, he was human and he could feel. Cry was holding him and he was staring into Cry's eyes…Cry leaned closer to him…when the dream ended. Ick woke up with Cry's hand over his body. Ick looked up at him, he was asleep. Ick looked at the bed cover for a few minutes until Cry woke up. Cry stretched and looked at Ick. Cry patted his head. 'I didn't know dolls could sleep,' he said 'Neither did I.' Ick said. 'Also, why are you patting my head?' he asked and looked at Cry. Cry ignored the question and stopped. 'Do you want to go outside for a bit?' Cry asked and Ick shrugged 'Where you go I'll follow I guess.' Cry nodded as if deciding something in his head. Cry got out of the bed, picked Ick up, and put him in his hoodie pocket. 'Where are we going?' Ick asked. 'You'll see.' Cry replied and Ick just sat there, in Cry's pocket…waiting...for something or somewhere. Ick felt Cry stop and Cry put his hand next to his pocket, Ick climbed onto it and Cry lifted Ick to his shoulder. Ick looked around. The sky was full of stars and they were in an open field. Cry set Ick down on the grass and laid down next to Ick in the grass. Ick felt Cry's eyes on him and he said 'Um…Ick?' Ick looked at him and started to say 'Ye-' when Cry leaned over him and kissed him. Ick continued to look at Cry for a second before closing his eyes. For the first time, Ick felt his cheeks grow hot and harbored a light feeling inside of him.

Cry's POV~

Cry had no idea what came into him. After a few seconds he pulled away and silently repeated what he said earlier 'More than anything…'. Cry got up and picked Ick up and gently put him in his pocket. Remembering that it was stream night he hurried back to the house. When they got back it was 10:30 about enough time to get the calls sorted out, get software running, and start a weird conversation with the crew to start the stream off with. Cry set Ick down on the desk, then looked around the room. Cry took a small pillow off his bed and set it next to Ick. 'If you want something more comfortable to sit on than a desk…' he started, but Ick cut in 'I'm made of stuffing and fabric,' he pointed out, but Cry just nodded and sat down, leaving the pillow there. Ick wound up sitting on the pillow anyway. Cry told Ick about the stream and that he couldn't talk to him for a few hours. Ick nodded. Cry set everything up and called the gang. Russ, Jund, Red, Zuts, and Snake. During breaks Ick would ask questions about the games they were playing.

~After the stream~

Cry looked over at Ick once the stream ended and he logged off of the computer. 'So…you can sleep…so do you feel tired?' he asked and was answered with a yawn from Ick. Cry picked Ick up and set him down on one side of the bed, he walked to the other side and pulled his clothes off and got under the bed covers. Ick position himself a few inches away from Cry and they both fell asleep.

Ick's POV~

The next day Ick woke up to hear Cry and another voice talking. Before Ick could ask who he was talking to he caught the words 'I…think I love you' which came from the other person talking. Ick became enraged inside and stared at Cry. Cry spoke, laughing 'Okay, bye Pewds,' and the computer emitted a sound. Cry turned around and looked at Ick 'Oh hey!' he began, but didn't get to finish 'Who was that, Cry?' Ick asked plainly. 'Oh…that was my friend Pew-' 'How much do you love me, Cry?' Cry looked confused 'I told you and I meant-' 'No! Tell me the truth!' Ick yelled. Cry stared at Ick 'I-' he started to say and after hearing the hesitation in his voice Ick was beside Cry in a second, his evil side starting to take over, smiling his evil, toothy, razor sharp smile Ick stared at Cry with red eyes.

Cry's POV~

'Ick…?' was all Cry could manage to say before the scenery started fading away as Ick started to talk '…and the scared gamer slowly walked through the forest that harbored the mad monster, Slenderman.' Upon hearing those words Cry was in a forest and started walking slowly. Hearing Ick's voice saying the last words he'd ever hear him speak now, 'Leave me the teeth Slendy~' forcing out the only words he could Cry yelled 'Bigelsteine you bitch! Bigelbitch!' After getting that out of his system he started searching for pages, he found two before he was slain by Slenderman.

Ick's POV~

"Slendy, do you know what love feels like?" the doll asked the faceless, tall man. Slenderman faced the doll "Like someone just pulled out all your teeth with their bare hands," he replied and smiled his evil, toothy, razor sharp, Creepy Pasta smile.

Fin~

_I hope you enjoyed this crack pairing~ :D_


End file.
